The Runaways (Original Story) - Volume 3
by GalaxyWolfWritesStuff
Summary: Sorry this is a short one! I didn't have much ideas


The Runaways

If I could've just killed him right there! He would be gone for good. Finding Shadow is a very hard task, but I had to or else Benjamin could do anything to him. I scanned the whole continent, but still no sign of him. That's when my phone went off, it was Shadow! He sent me a text saying

"I'm at the school, lab room 5" That was my lab room! I opened a portal to the school and ran into it, I landed right outside the front doors, I tried opening them but they were locked. The facility is too strong to get broken into, especially with powers like mine. That's when I saw stock boy Jeff down the stairs, then a great idea hit me, if I could take control of Jeff's body I could trick the facial scanner into letting me in. I teleported behind Jeff and went inside him, I walk up the steps and to the doors.

"Delivery for uhh… Saranos-uhh…?" I said trying to sound like Jeff.

"Very funny Jeff" a voice came on "she doesn't live here anymore"

"It was a joke!" I laughed "It's for Frank!"

"What's in the box?" the voice said.

"Just scan my face!" I yelled.

"We don't have facial scanners anymore, and you know that" the voice yelled. This was harder than I thought.

"What Mr Frank asked for!" I answered nervously, the doors opened. I walked inside and placed the package by Frank's door. I went to where the lab rooms were and looked inside them. Nothing much were in them except for room 4, I could see Benjamin being held down on a hospital bed with scientists surrounding him. I didn't want to see anything else so I ran to lab room 5, I get out of Jeff's body and enter the room.

"Sara?" a voice asked, it was Shadow!

"Yes Shadow, it's me" I answered, I then heard a trapdoor open and the next thing you know a cage dropped on top of me. Shadow got up and walked towards me.

"Did you think I actually loved you?!" he said snobbishly. I was very confused, was this the real Shadow?

"Then why did you kiss me and had s-" I yelled before he stopped me mid-sentence

''I was tricking you, stupid" he spoke "Why would I disobey the law?"

I was furious, he played with my emotions just to be on the good side. I used every power possible to escape the cage, but it wasn't working. Frank soon walked in from the door behind me and he looked impressed.

"I knew you would trick her, Shadow" he said calmly.

"Thank you, sir" replied Shadow. I felt bad for myself for falling in his trap, I was so blind! The door slammed open clicked me back into reality, I turned around to see Benjamin standing there, but he was his normal self again.

"Let her go, Frank" he said in a raspy voice. Was Benjamin here to save me? I was so confused.

"Who let you out?!" Frank shouted in confusion.

"The real question is, why was I let out?" Benjamin shouted back. He turned into his love freak self and ran towards Frank and attacked him. I was still questioning what was happening, Shadow tricked me into liking him.. But why?! Benjamin blasted the cage out of sight and grabbed me, I was too tired to resist him so I just let him carry me away. Hours later I wake up in the old house me and Shadow was supposed to live in, I was in my bedroom with no one next to me. Oh how much I miss Shadow being next to me, but I don't miss Shadow anymore. I get up and walk to the living room to find Benjamin sitting on the couch watching tv.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I saved you, sis" he said.

"In my dreams" I said as I turned away.

"Then who got you out of that lab?" he asked. I was shocked, he wasn't going after me nor trying to win my heart. Those scientists must've changed him when he was in that room. I sit down next to him and watch the TV. He was my brother but I guess I felt more than that towards him now, but does he still like me?

"Do you-" I murmured.

"Hm?" said Benjamin has he face towards me.

"Do you still like me, more than a sister?" I asked nervously.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?" he asked. I nodded slowly and he kissed my forehead,

"Like I said sis, I was made for you" he said as he got up and left the room. I felt safe again, like I did with Shadow. Instead with my own brother, was it wrong to like your sibling more than a sibling? Probably, but I don't care, because I am a runaway.


End file.
